1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to receptacles which are adapted to be mounted on a printed wiring board (PWB).
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Receptacles which are adapted to be mounted on a PWB are well known in the art. The universal serial bus (USB) receptacle, for example, has been proposed for universal use in many computer and computer peripheral applications. In the USB there is essentially an insulative member which houses a plurality of contacts which extend horizontally then vertically to engage the PWB. A conductive shield has an upper wall which is superimposed over the horizontal section of the insulated insert. The conductive shield also has a lower wall adjacent the PWB, and the upper and lower walls are connected with the vertical side walls to form a plug receiving cavity. One disadvantage of such receptacles is that they may provide no filtering means. There is, therefore, a need for a receptacle having an integral filtering means which is adapted to be mounted on a PWB.